


I have and Will Always Love You

by lilmistrouble



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble





	I have and Will Always Love You

Queen Catherine Heard Mary scream . She got up and walked to Mary's chamber barging in and reaching Mary immediately . These nightmares of Mary's were now common and Catherine would wake up every night go in to Mary's chamber 's and hold her . Catherine had always had a soft spot for Mary . Francis 's death had really destroyed the beautiful young woman she was holding right now . Mary sobbed as Catherine spoke calmly telling Mary it was okay and that there was no shame in crying . She kissed the top of Mary's head . As Mary finally laid down Catherine's arms still around her . Mary fell asleep in seconds . But Catherine didn't want to leave her so she covered herself also with the same duvet and laid there listening to Mary's breathing . 

Catherine awoke to feel Mary stroking her hair . She didn't move . Catherine's weakness was people playing with her hair Henry always swore that a enemy of the crown could come in stroke her blonde mane and Catherine would right there and then submit to whatever they wanted and reveal France's biggest secrets . He wasn't wrong she ummed in approval . Mary's hand stopped and Catherine found herself missing the contact . Catherine got up feeling that it was her que to leave . 

Mary secretly loved when Catherine came in to her chambers she was always there when the nightmares woke her up calming her with her presence . Mary turned round sadness filling her as Catherine had already left the chamber . Mary walked out of her chamber to follow but Catherine's door already slammed shut . Mary wanted more of Catherine and she wandered if Catherine felt the same but she knew Catherine never shared her feelings and even if Catherine wanted what she wanted she would never allow it to happen Mary huffed in defeat before going back to her living quarters to prepare for the day . 

 

Catherine paced in her chamber she couldn't believe she had been so foolish she let her mask slip she allowed Mary to touch her to stroke her hair and hold . Catherine went to her mirror screaming at herself " YOU OLD FOOL SHE WILL NEVER WANT YOU ITS TO LATE" Catherine picked up the chair breaking the mirror before collapsing in sobs on the floor . Yes she had always and will always love Mary Queen Of Scots but Catherine wasn't good enough for her or anyone . She was just an old dried up Queen who was losing her power and losing herself . 

 

Just a one shot for the minute but if anyone wants me to continue let me know . !!


End file.
